Stealy McWheelie
Stealy McWheelie is a notorious shitty criminal. He is always on the hunt to steal shit, despite how impossible on multiple levels it may seem. He seems to have some relationship with Emperor. There really isn't much to say about this figure, other than that he's fucking insane. Powers Stealy is entirely unable to perform any kinds of feats of strength. He is so weak that he cannot even attack people for damage. However, he greatly makes up for it in the sheer flexibility of his epithet. Essentially, if he can contrive something as being "within a pocket" he can teleport it into his own pockets, which act as a sort of Bag of Holding style alternate dimension. He can do this at a decent range as well, letting him steal things that are basically physically impossible to steal without even lifting a finger. He abuses this to their max, being able to steal all the air in a closed room or remove the hands of people that are wearing gloves. Since he literally can't attack people, Stealy is forced to get creative with the wide application of his powers in order to deal with threats. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 56 At the end of the session, Stealy appeared stealing various computer files and assets from Vegas' computer while everyone was trapped within Vegas' Outclass. As an emergency backup called by Imperito, he created a diversion and put enough instability into the game world that the players were able to escape the game and return to reality. However, Stealy's true intentions are still unknown. - Trivia * Stealy McWheelie was made for a game of Every Epithet is John, which is a variant of Everyone is John where each player also has an epithet and a series of stats and powers to go with it. Stealy specifically had an "N/A" in strength, meaning he literally couldn't fight people. Instead, he had the maximum of 13 in flexibility, letting him bend and stretch the application of his powers as he saw fit. This is what inspired his kit in DBA. ** Stealy ended that session by crit failing an attempt to add his current dimension to his pocket, creating a blue screen recursive error that crashed the universe. * Stealy McWheelie in episode 56 was originally going to be one of two people that broke the gang out of Vegas' Outclass, being more of a silly joke character to the side of the actual serious character. Due to time constraints, zanza realized it would be better to save that character for when they could get the proper introduction they deserved, and so Stealy was left as the sole contributor. * Stealy's original personality was that of a very creepy slimy guy who talks very slowly and quietly about his heists. However, zanza was inspired by the Sonic Adventure 2 Real Time Fandub, altering his personality to be more like that of Doctor Eggman from that video. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters